Code Name Slayer: Cameos
by Kitkat5979
Summary: Side story connecting to the Code Name Slayer series. Time for all those little cameos that Marvel is known for...where will Buffy pop up?


A/N: Part of the Code Name Slayer series, if you have not read the first 4 parts I suggest you do!

Enjoy and comment!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Unknown Location In The Galaxy

"Hey yeah...I want your cray cray, I want your, I want your—" Lilith sings loudly as she watches Nebula and Gamora battle for the sixth time today, honestly they were beginning to irritate her, hence her beginning to sing the most annoying song in the whole galaxy.

As she continues to sing she smirks as she spots Nebula becoming more and more agitated with her, before finally the blue coloured Alien snaps "Stop with that before I remove your throat!"

Lilith merely smirks only for her eyes to go dark as a blade flies right past her head, Lilith turns and watches as the blade buries itself into the wall right beside her head before she growls.  
Turning back towards her new sisters the creature of darkness floats down from her perch on the rock and moves in front of Nebula "That dear sister was very immature."

"I am not your sister!" Nebula hisses as she moves to attack the raven haired goddess while Gamora backs away not wanting to involve herself in this.

Lilith side steps out of the way before Nebula's blade could hit her, the alien woman growls and swings the blade again and this time Lilith catches the blade in her palm and holds onto it tightly ignoring the blood that was seeping out of the cut caused by the blade.

As blood drips down her palm and onto the ground Lilith remains emotionless as she tilts her head as Nebula who struggles against the strength of the ex-witch.

"Release me!"

Lilith slowly smirks before stepping completely into Nebula's personal space "of course." She whispers before she releases a red mist from the palm currently holding onto Nebula's blade.

Slowly the mist circles around the blade making it's way down towards Nebula, and before the warrior could stop it the red mist seeped into her arm causing her to scream in agony as the mist tightens around her arm cutting off the blood circulation.  
Lilith merely watches in amusement for a moment before she twirls Nebula's blade in her palm "I believe that needs to come off." She chuckles before she brings the blade down on Nebula's forearm slicing her arm in two.

Nebula screams loudly and collapses to the ground as she holds onto her now amputated arm while Lilith merely summons the aether back to her before bending down in front of her sister "Do not test me Nebula...for I will destroy you and make sure you suffer a million times over. I will bring you back from the brink of death again and again, till your begging for the sweet sensation of death. And then only then will I kill you."

With that Lilith stands and wipes the blood from her now healed hands before heading away from her sisters and towards the cave where Thanos was waiting.

As she enters the dark pits of the cave she tilts her head as Thanos watches a hologram of Thor's love Jane Foster moving towards the rock where the aether had once been housed before he had placed it inside of her.  
"I take it she has not realised that it's a fake?" The raven haired goddess asks her master as she moves towards him.

Thanos switches off the hologram before moving down the hall towards her "At least that is one thing you have done correctly."

Lilith bows her head shamefully, knowing that he was speaking about what had happened with the Starks. Despite all she had done right, removing the other Slayer's power and taking over Wolfram and Hart and their armies she had not killed Buffy Summers or Tony Stark.

She would not admit it to her master but something in her had stopped her from going down there and ripping out their hearts herself. She had allowed others to attempt to the do the job she for some reason had been unable to find herself able to do.  
"I'm sorry." She whispers "I will not fail you again. If I must I will rip out their hearts with my own hand."

Thanos grins and cups the young goddess' cheek in his palm "It's fine child. Unlike your sisters you did not fail me completely. We have an army on earth now and your power only grows. Soon the stone will be able to leave you and you will still be as powerful."

Lilith smiles at her master before watching as he moves away from her and heads over to his chair in the middle of the moon they were residing on.  
"What do you want me to do?" She asks awaiting her next mission, she couldn't stay on this rock forever, she would begin to grow crazy.

Thanos turns to her a large evil grin growing on his face "Watch this woman." He says referring to Jane Foster "Do not let those who help her discover that the aether is no longer within its' rock. No one can find out that we have it."

* * *

As Lilith makes her way around the Collector's rooms she couldn't help but admire some of his collections before her eyes fall on a certain duck staring at her with a crooked smile.

She rolls her eyes in disgust before twisting her wrist slightly knocking him unconscious, smirking at his unconscious body she makes her way past his glass case before her eyes fall on Thor's friends standing beside Taneleer holding what they believed to be the reality stone.

Lilith couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watches Taneleer bow at the Asguardians, honestly she didn't even know their names, other than Thor she had no interest in his side pieces.

"Why not keep it secure in the vault?"  
At the collector's question Lilith's ears peak in interest before she spots Thor's bearded friend answer "The tesseract is already on Asgard, it is not wise to keep two infinity stones close together."

Lilith's eyes widen at that and slowly a small dark grin covers her lips, Thanos will be pleased to know that, that meant they now had access to two stones. She sighs softly however knowing that they still needed to find something that could be used to balance all of the stones without killing him.  
Turning back to the group Lilith watches as The Collector takes the box off of Lady Sif before the Asguardians are on their way again.

Once they were gone Lilith smirks as she makes her way further into the room so that she was now standing in front of the Collector.

"Did you really think you had the real one?" She asks causing Taneleer to visibly pale at the sight of her.  
The Collector stares at the raven-haired witch before sighing, "Perhaps it was too good to be true."  
Lilith grins and slowly begins the circle around him taunting him as though he were prey "He is always one step ahead of you. He has been for millions of years."

Taneleer watches the devil woman circle around him before he spots it, the red in her eyes, circling around the black. His eyes widen as realisation settles in "He put it inside of you."  
Lilith grins "Oh gold star." She teases before stepping closer to him, her face inches from his "He needed something to contain it for the time being, a dead vessel of a witch seemed to do." She chuckles before lifting her hand and placing the tips of her fingers on his chin "Your thirst for the infinity stones is going to be a problem."

The Collector's eyes widen but before he could stop her Lilith shoves her hand into his chest and yanks him off the ground causing him to hover above the ground as she takes his power, his energy by force.

As his assistant runs off screaming Lilith grins before sending a wave of red mist to the girl pinning her to the wall while she struggled.  
The collector gasps and glances down at the devil woman currently killing him "Everyone will know, you kill me and they will come for you."  
Lilith merely grins "You forget which stone I have currently flowing through my veins." With that Lilith snaps his spine before dropping him to the ground with a thump.

Wiping the blood from her hands she looks around the room before closing her eyes and summoning the power of the stone inside of her. Slowly red mist begins circling around the room rebuilding glass she had broken and removing the collector's body and blood from the ground.

Once she opens her eyes she grins before she turns to face the new Collector behind her, nothing more than an apparition.

The collector blinks before looking at her in confusion "What can I do for you?"  
Lilith grins before allowing him to lead her through the collections "I'm looking for something with a hint of black."


End file.
